


(F)Risky

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, Oneshot, Random & Short, Risks, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	(F)Risky

“I’d love you more if you’d let me do this,” Undyne said.

“Undyne, no.”

“Baaabe, c'mon!”

“Undyne, n-no!”

“Please?” Frisk spoke up from the other side of the room, behind the big yoga ball they held in their arms.

“Why would y-you even want to do this? Y-you’re both practically ignoring every risk it has–it’s a big risk on its own!”

“Alphy,” Undyne said, holding the big yoga ball a bit closer. “We learn from the consequences. Please? Just once?”

Alphys grumbled. “Fine, but you explain Toriel if one of you gets hurt.”

Undyne let out a delighted shout and grinned, looking over at Frisk, who did a small excited jump with a grin.

And when they ran towards each other, laughing hard, Alphys decided to look the other way.

Luckily Frisk ended up with just a little backpain (not a lot though, since they had placed a mattress against the wall).


End file.
